Life Threatening is Fun
by C o l o u r e dx
Summary: Chapter OO3;; Starting Today, I Promise ;; A smirk remained on his face, listening to silent fall of rain. The thunder occasionally interrupting the beauty. He exhaled,“..and the heavens open up..for another fallen angel” 15 Noah/Kid stories.
1. Speaking just for Me

Title: Life Threatening is Fun

Rated: T, language, usage, sexual themes, and abuse. Oh the fun.

Summary: I never thought someone saying I'll Kill You would be so funny to me. 15 Noah/Kid stories. Some Rated T.

Author Note: First ever fanfic! Okay not really, but first that I have posted on this site. This place needs more Noah and Kid love and fluff. Not to mention I'm getting impatience with the manga updates w. This is my first chapter, one down fourteen more to go! Woot! Oh and this will probably be a slow moving fic. But not too slow...please review 33.

_Chapter oo1;; Speaking just for Me_

He wrapped his arms around his captor feeling the melting rhythms that the older male pressed on to him. Their lips locked to one another both exploring the forbidden boundaries. Yet all to familiar. The younger male broke free, his head now resting on his chest. A soft moan escaping his lips as the dominance deepen his thrusts. He tighten his hold around his neck, straggling with a strong desire. He breathed in deeply the nerve wrecking rhythms were becoming faster. He heard the older male moan with pleasure, they were both reaching their end.

"Ah.." his back curved as a gentle hand smoothed out his white skin, his chest now pressed against his captors. He could no longer bare it, he moaned loudly into his ear as he finally released. He kept his arms around him feeling the older males release inside him. The thrusts ceased and they were still, breathing in each others scent. The younger male struggled to maintain a steady breath his body shaking but lively. He heard his captor laugh and he looked up now face to face with him.

"What..." he said shakily, the boy's face was teasing a smirk on his face. The collector shook his head the boy noticed too that he was out of breath. In a way he felt a sense of pride.

"Your just amazing you know that.."

"Oh shut up" the boy retorted, he leaned slightly just enough to kiss his lips once more. Another breath taker. They broke apart still memorized with each others touch. The boy got up from his position his body still shaking slightly.

"Kid..."

"Hmm?"

The male titled his head slightly watching the boy get dressed in his attire. He was beautiful in every way, his skin still held its perfect glow even after everything it had endured. The boy noticed him watching him...

"What?"

Noah was lost in thought and merely grinned, a irritated sigh escaped from the younger boy. He continued to dress himself now buttoning up his white shirt. Finally he took the abandoned shirt that was left on the ground and tossed it roughly to him. Kid's face fumed with a blush "Your so perverted" he said turning his back away from the male so he could dress. He took the shirt off his face and put it on, he saw that Kid was now leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Noah asked

Kid turned around "I'm hungry.." the way he relied sounded like a child. He then smirked his eyes narrowed "Scared I might run away?" he put his finger on his lips mischievously.

Noah blinked then gave a small 'che' "I like a good rabbit chase.." he said mockingly. Kid's fingers twitched then finally turned his whole body around and gave him the finger. Noah couldn't help but laugh "Your cute you know that..."

"Whatever, you gonna make me something?" Kid said lowering his hand and now made his way out the door. Noah sighed, and reluctantly got up putting on his pants. He followed Kid, to another room that slowly formed into a kitchen. Kid blinked now staring at the room before them, it was lacking of symmetry however surprisingly he didn't seemed as bother ( he'd fix that later ).

"Do you want cereal?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kid growled

"I don't know how to cook so-" Noah rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?!"

He turned to the young boy, "Cooking wasn't something that was on my list to do...usually Justin-"

"All he makes is rice!"

"Still tastes good.."

"Gah!"

"Will you be my women and cook for me?"

"Oh shut up.." Kid had already token action, and resisted the urge to smack the collector with a metal pan. Of course this brought back memories of what he always cooked for Liz and Patti. He stopped and stared at the pan now in complete sorrow of what he missed. Noah was oblivious to this.

"Hey..."

Kid snapped back to reality, he hadn't realized but his eyes were teary and red. Noah was too busy trying to balance a butter knife on his two fingers.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Noah asked him, Kid's eyes widen slightly.

"You were serious?" he asked weakly.

"Why not..." Noah replied in a cold tone, Kid winced feeling so small against the older male. In times like these did he really hate Noah's other side. Kid gripped the edge of the counter leaning forward slightly. He remembered what Noah had asked him, it was to join him. Kid couldn't have believed him if he tired. One minute he was abused like a hostage the next protected like a lover. Noah watched him with his internal conflict and was unfazed. Did he not care? Did he not realize the pain that it would cause for him? Once again Noah was oblivious to this.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Kid brought the pan to the hot stove, olive oil materialized besides the counter just like he wanted and took it. Noah frowned slightly knowing the young shinigami was ignoring him. One trait they both shared was impatience...time was something that was too important. Noah walked towards him, wrapping his arm around his waist gingerly then placing the butter knife near Kid's neck. Kid didn't flinch or retaliate instead completely ignore him once more. Noah laughed softly sending a shiver down the young boy's spine.

"Well..." the harmless butter knife materialized into a sharper edge, Noah pressed down on the boy's skin causing beads of blood to appear.

"I need more time" Kid snapped angrily, he couldn't believe that the captor was expecting a immediate response. Noah felt the youth tremble from his grasp, but his expression remained stoic. This wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He lowered the knife near the boy's collar bone making a perfect line of blood seeping down. Noah kissed the boy's temple, then finally back away. Despite being a shinigami, Kid still felt powerless against the older male. He hated his power of manipulating him, but the truth being was that he had no other choice. He wasn't ready to do something so drastic just for his sake. No. He still had father and the sisters. He had friends in Death City, everyone...he couldn't just betray them so casually.

"It's been 3 months already.."

His eyes widen slightly, then narrowed..burning with tears that slowly formed. Kid couldn't help himself, Noah knew how to strike his heart. A small smile came to the collectors face, "Surely, they forgotten"

"Stop it..."

"Or maybe just..abandoned you"

". . ."

"..even your father"

Kid snapped, he turned around and grabbed Noah's collar. The male allowed the furious shinigami to hold him, Kid looked at Noah with deep hatred. Noah's smile didn't fade, he found it humorous that Death the Kid was so fragile to such simple words. Kid pulled back his fist ready to strike him but it didn't come. Noah waited.

"Well..?" Noah titled his head slightly watching the young male struggle with himself. Kid let out a low whimper but pulling back more. His eyes hidden from the collector.

"Y-you..asshole" Noah chuckled, he placed a hand over the boy's head and stoked his hair. Kid lowered his fist wondering why he couldn't hit the man. He felt so low, dirty, total garbage. He looked at his hands, his vision blurred with the flow of tears.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid...._

Kid slapped Noah's hand away from him, he backed away till he felt the wall behind him. He slumped down trying desperately to forget all the roughness between them. Everything that was the beginning, the abuse, torture, the pressure...everything. He didn't want any of that anymore. Yet it was center of their relationship. A forced relationship. A relationship...that he never wanted to begin with. Kid didn't want to feel so low against him, compared to Noah he was nothing. He was treated like nothing. Just dirt. Yes that's what he was...lowered than dirt. Kid heard Noah walk to him, he didn't move..he no longer cared. Noah's hand cupped his chin till they both viewed each other, their eyes connecting. Noah saw the beautiful broken golden eyes that belonged to the young shinigami. He was no longer crying but he still saw the sorrow that still resided inside him. He didn't feel apologetic..just pity. Noah pulled him closer till their lips touched. Kid tired to get away from it but Noah was too strong. He gripped him tightly, a firm hand around his delicate wrist. It hurt, it burned with the painful desire of greed. That's what Noah was all about..Everything was for him, the greater him. And Kid was just another _thing _he wanted. Noah finally broke, getting up slowly his hold still the youth's wrist. He looked down at him, he no longer smiled by the disappointment he felt. It was like looking down at a child...a worthless child.

"What will I make out of you..Death the Kid" Noah gently let Kid go...

_away.._

_away.._

_away....._

Everything..._Make me..everything..._

–

_end._

I fail. I was hoping to make this a little longer but I guess it'll do. Oh and if you have any ideas that you want me to write out please tell me! I take requests. Till next chapter!


	2. Priceless

Title: Life Threatening is Fun

Rated: T, language, usage, sexual themes, and abuse. Oh the fun.

Summary: Kid asks a question Noah ignores him. He worries for him, but Noah ignores him. Can he do anything besides ignore!

Author Note: Okay! Second chapter! Yahh. Okay this wasn't what I wanted but I had a brilliant idea then completely lost it when I fell asleep. o__o;;. Hope you like this! I have two days off so I might update again REALLY soon. If not then till next sunday w;;

_Chapter oo2;; Priceless_

He waited patiently for the man's arrival, it had already been exactly 45minutes since he left. He wondered if everything was alright. After all this guy had plenty of enemies. Kid had his back against the wall at a nearby church, he was plainly hidden from any people but he wanted a view of the building across from him just in case. He sat upon the grass, his legs stretched out in front of him while he tired to seem less worried about the situation. His eyes were on a run down apartment building, it's windows completely asymmetrical to one another, and the double doors nearly falling off its hinges. He had good eye sight. He was told to remain in this very spot till further notice, he still wondered why he didn't just leave. How pathetic he was. Kid's eyes still remained on the building however, so his thoughts were declined by the scenario. He sighed, he placed his legs in a Indian style his elbows resting on them. Kid folded his hands together and closed his eyes his head slightly titling as he did. He could hear the sound of the lorry's moving by, the people chattering as they went to the church. This place was so noisy he couldn't even concentrate on anything. Though it was a rare event for Noah to bring him out in the open like this. How long...oh yeah 5months.

The wind picked up around him, he opened his eyes only to narrow them slightly. He looked out in front of him seeing the building before suddenly twist in space. Kid blinked several times wondering if he was seeing correctly. The air seemed to dense, his heart raced as he saw twisting image. Suddenly a small flash appeared and Noah appeared. The building behind him went back to its normal shape, his eyes still disbelief at what he saw. Kid quickly stood up, the wind traveling around him and Noah as he closed the gap between them. Noah noticed the distressed looked on the young shinigami's face.

"What took you so long?" Kid asked, his tone quick and sharp yet his face wield nervousness. Noah placed a hand on the boy's head, his hair now steady by the mans hand.

"Noah..."

The man smiled weakly, Kid grew worried by this. He took his hand away from the boy and held out his hand. Kid watched, a faint glow appeared and shined of gold. It was a soul. Though the shape and colour was different from the ones Kid had seen. He looked up from it to Noah, his eyes widen at the sight.

"That's a-"

"Shinigami's soul.."

Kid felt his body stiff, looking back down at the soul with wonder. It was exotic in every way, it fumed with mysterious aura. In a way Kid felt cautious towards Noah...

"Did you...take this"

The soul vanished when Noah clenched his hand. He opened it once more now empty, but for a second Kid had seen the man's arm tremble.

"Noah..what happened?" Kid asked

"I'll explain later, come on" Noah turned away from him and now walked on the pavement. Kid followed reluctantly, he tugged on the black sweater that he wore. His body shivered as another gush of wind hit his face. Noah reached at the hoodie and covered Kid's head, Kid looked up from him.

"You too recognizable" Noah said without looking at him "Keep that on" Kid obeyed though he had a sickening feeling in his stomach that he was asymmetrical in attire. He smiled to himself, deciding to let it be for now. After all he would look more human if his white stripes weren't visible.

They continued west, the sky now turning night and the moon shined above them with a grin and a eerie chuckle. Kid was beginning to get tired, Noah had not spoken to him and this only made him suspicious to what was going on. He would demand a answer but then he couldn't bring himself to do it. They were in the city now, though he had no clue as to which one. They reached a quiet lot were dozens of lorry's were parked. The place was fairly open but nobody was near the sight. The place was mysterious alone. A fence blocked them towards the warehouse were Kid assumed that that was there next destination.

"Noah what are we doing here?" Kid asked. No doubt it was a private area but Noah didn't seem to be aware of such. Kid watched as he went to the gate, a metal lock tightly secured the two bars. Noah took the lock in hand and examined it before crushing it in two. Noah beckoned him to follow, Kid obeyed and followed. When they were closer to the warehouse, Kid could smell a strong scent of salt. His senses were correct, a dock was at the back. The water wasn't visible till they were close. Kid crossed his arms feeling uncomfortable suddenly, He wanted to turn back but he still followed the collector.

"Are we here for a trade?" Kid whispered, Noah nodded he seemed to be deep in thought. Kid wondered if he was going to switch with the shinigami soul. A shinigami's soul was as equal to six thousand human souls. It was no doubt a valuable, but why would Noah want to exchange. And with whom?

They stopped at the door, Noah torn it open but Kid didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, "Don't tell you me your afraid"

Kid turned a shade of pink and stomped his foot on the ground "I'm not!" he quickly defended "This is just too strange okay! If you could just tell me what the fuck is going on!" he retorted. Also the fact that he was holding on to a shinigami's soul that in no doubt was probably related to him. Well..that didn't bother him too much. Noah remained silent, still holding open the door.

"Well!"

"Just relax.." Noah said and disappeared behind the door into the warehouse. Kid sighed, his shoulders dropped and he followed the male into the building. The atmosphere lifted instantly, it was lighter despite the dimly lite lights. Kid breathed in deeply, still tasting the salt on his tongue. He put his hands inside his sweater and hurried to catch up with Noah. However Noah stopped in the middle, a hand on his hip as he glared at the new faces.

Kid edged further when a hand grasped his sweater, it pulled down his hoodie reveling himself. Noah turned around slowly, his eyes watching as Kid struggled to free himself from his captor. The strange tightly bond his arms, Kid lost his balance and fell backwards but the strange still had a grip on him.

"Bastard!" he snapped angrily. Kid's black aura covered his body, his eyes glowed with his own power. Just as he was ready to attack, a sharp object entered his body. He felt someone cold rush up and fill his body. His power faded, replaced with confusion and paralysis. Noah remained fixed on his spot, he now turned away from them and towards the other males in front of him.

"A shinigami! Wow you did too much.."

Noah smirked at the praise, but his fingers twitched with aggravation.

"I'm actually surprised you want to give up something like this, " the male teased. Kid blinked, his vision was blurred but he faintly made out the shapes in front of him. So he was the item on the market?

Kid felt so utterly useless, his body was limp and had no way of retaliating. So betrayed. Was he that easy? What would his father do? No. He wouldn't be caught in a situation like this. He felt so angry with himself, so angry when he looked at Noah.

_Fucker..._

Noah sighed, rubbing the back of his head, something flicker between his fingers. The man holding on to Kid suddenly jerked forward "Hey Boss-"

It was too late, behind the male could finish his sentence his body split into two halves. The two males in front of him looked at him in shock. Noah looked back with a smile, "Looks like you need a new henchmen, eh?" Noah joked.

"You bastard, thought we told ya' no tricks"

"Tricks?"

A black spear appeared underneath his sleeve, it shot across and hit the older male in the forehead. His body turned black and disappeared leaving a glowing red soul behind. The boss remained still, his body shaking from head to toe. Noah chuckled, the spear returning back to his sleeve. He shook his wrist trying to loosen it.

"Wh-Why.." the man was practically in tears, Noah couldn't help but be amused by him.

"Sorry, I don't share my collection"

Black shadows rose from the ground and covered the male's body. A scream, then utter silence. The shadows disappeared leaving behind another red soul.

"That was too quick.." Noah walked towards the red soul, cupping it then crushed it. It mashed like jello between his fingers and disappeared as it hit the ground without a noise.

Kid struggled to keep himself awake, Noah's shape walked slowly towards him. He gave a harden smile, his vision darkening. "You...bastard"

Kid had fell unconscious, Noah walked towards him seeing his state. The male's soul was next to Kid, he took it and crushed it without breaking a sweat. He knelt besides the young shinigami and grinned, "Idiot.." he said. Noah scooped the youth up, as he did something dropped on the ground. A black needle.

_He'll wake up soon.._

–

Kid slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt as if someone had bashed his head in. He leaned against the warehouse, his body still felt numb but he could move. He shook his head trying to restore his vision, once he did he saw Noah in front of him with the shinigami soul.

"Have a nice nap?" Noah asked, Kid didn't reply but watched as Noah cupped the soul with his strength but nothing had happened. A drop of blood fell on the pavement.

"What ar- ya doin'?" Kid asked still feeling drowsy, Noah sighed the soul was still untouched. Not even his own power could destroy the soul. He took hold of it once more, taking out a page and allowed it to vanish inside. Noah turned to Kid who was now standing on his own, the expression on his face...he knew he was upset.

"You hungry Kidd-o?" Noah asked cheerfully

"How could you do something like that!" Kid shouted "Sell me away! L-Like like..like some dog! Is that what I am to you? A fucking item?"

A long silence came between them, Kid was breathing heavy, trying to keep himself calm. He saw that they were at the back of the warehouse. The moons reflection bounced off the water making it shine. The tides were coming in cleaning the docks with its salt water. Noah stood behind it, his eyes only to the youth in front of him. But Kid..he felt so aware of everything, questioned everything, everything about this world and Noah's. Everything about himself, and everything about the collector. He didn't understand him, and it frustrated him. Kid looked away from him, he felt sick from the smell of salt and just wanted to leave. Noah stood in front of him now, he placed a kiss on the young shinigami's forehead. Kid looked back up at him, confused at what he did.

"Your priceless, Kid. I love you too much..to give away"

Kid felt his body grow hot, he wasn't sure why. He was still angry at those words, but he acted on his own accord. Kid pulled at the older males collar and brought him down. Kid roughly placed his lips on Noah's, he broke for a second before going at it again. He put his tongue inside him, tasting the bitter sweetness that he had to offer. They locked to each other, Noah gently placed his arms behind Kid's back pulling him closer. Kid pulled away trying to catch his breath, Noah smiled though not completely satisfied. Kid, however, pulled away from his grasp.

"I'm still pissed off.." he said in a low tone. Noah laughed at this but didn't press on the young male. He was just too adorable. Kid began to walk away from the docks, he put the hoodie over his head instantly feeling warm. As he walked away a smile appeared on his face...

_I'm...priceless_..

end.

Hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be AU. I was actually going to make this one AU as well but I decided to wait. Well please review!


	3. Starting Today, I Promise

Title: Life Threatening is Fun

Rated: T, language, usage, sexual themes, and abuse. Oh the fun.

Summary: A smirk remained on his face, listening to silent fall of rain. The thunder occasionally interrupting the beauty. He exhaled,"..and the heavens open up..for another fallen angel" WARNING! Chapter 3 underage rape. You've been warned.

Author Note: This soo didn't turn out the way I wanted it. But I'm some what okay with it. I'm not going to give too much of it away since I hate when authors explain the entire story just in the summary. So it's like...ehhh...Anyways I introduce a OC that's it. Nothing too much about character detail if you noticed XD. I'm horrible but you know what it's 3 in the morning...so give me a break. Oh and thank you everyone who favorite-ed and reviewed! I'm glad people like my stories so far! And if you have any requests PLEASE TELL ME. I'd be happy to write them! Okay now to the story w

_Chapter oo3;; Starting Today, I Promise_

_' -but you promised me ' _

_' I know I'm sorry don't get mad at me but I'll make it up to you Wednesday ' _

_' please please don't get yourself into anymore trouble. Okay I'll text you later love you 3' _

He started intently at the little heart and smiled, his mood suddenly lifting and he sighed. He put his mobile in his back pocket and check his watch. It was 5 minutes till 3:00pm. He didn't have much time left so he might has well start early and get it over with. Kid stretched tiredly thinking about his beloved girl friend Heather. The reason why he wasn't with her was because, he admitted, of week detention. He had argued perfidiously with the teacher, and just when he got bored with her he flicked his pencil perfectly at her forehead. Although he received much cheer from his classmates he got into trouble with the teachers. He sort of felt bad and stupid, but he usually felt like that every time something like that happened. He ran on impulse sometimes, that and nobody corrected him besides the teacher ( which he never listened to in the first place ) and Heather. Ever since Kid had lost his mother his father had been struggling to keep it together. Therefore never spending actual time with his son. Even though Kid acted calm and collected he was a buried wreck inside, and deeply he yearned for that parental care. Heather was the only one that managed to see through his barrier. She instantly became the space that filled his empty heart. Kid never thought something like 'love' could heal such. However his old habits never died...

3 minutes till 3. Kid finally rose himself from the stairway, he was still inside the school. He put his hands inside his pockets. He still wore his school uniform though it was less neat then before. The black tie that ran down his pressed white shirt was loosen and hanging enough so that the collar of his white was open. Two of the buttons were undone reveling more of his undershirt that was regular white fitted tee shirt. His shirt was untucked as well and it hid his lower half till his hip. The only thing was still left untouched was his black slacks. Still neatly pressed and unwrinkled, only slightly baggy against his figure.

Kid would stopped by the window just to kill time, or he just wanted to be late on purpose. Another reason for the teacher to get mad at him. Ahh...what the hell. Like it matter...he suddenly thought about Heather and how he promised. He sighed and turned back towards the maroon halls. He stopped at the third door knocking loudly and quick,

"Come in" said a female voice on the other side, Kid opened the door slowly. First seeing the rows of desks in the back, the small stairs leading down to the front of the classroom. The blank white walls surrounding the own mess. It was a dirty classroom, yet it served its purpose. He opened the door further till he saw the large desk in front. A women sat on top of it, she was very young yet professional looking. Her brown hair was tied into a bun, she wore fitted clothing that would distract a young lad from his math. Oddly, she wore frog slippers instead of her high heals that she wore during the school hours. She held a few papers in her hands and when she saw Kid step through she lifted them up and spoke coldly no doubt still angered by his actions.

"You'll be doing some lines for me.." she announced, Kid mentally groaned however remained stoic. She got off the desk and walked to one of the desks closes to her and set the papers down. Kid saw that it was just blank loose leaf paper. He was still distracted by the slippers and the sound they made against the hard wooden floors. Kid walked for further instructions but apparently the teacher was done with him.

–

He left at 4 o'clock on the dot. He yawned rubbing his wrist furiously as he walked out of the school grounds. The sun was still out and it was still beautiful. Kid gave a relieved sigh and pulled out his mobile, flipping it open he began call the familiar number. He brought it to his ear and waited for her to answer. Heather answered with a teasing voice "He~llo?"

Kid couldn't help but laugh at her silly mock "I'm alive in one piece" he said, he heard her gasp on the other end "Good I'm glad, see I told you-"

"Yeah Yeah, hey I'm going to come over okay?" Kid said with a eager smile.

He heard Heather pause briefly then gave a small "O~kay" . They said their good-byes then Kid hung up feeling his heart bounce inside him. He put his mobile back into his pocket, but it dropped from his grip. He stumbled backwards nearly losing his balance, before he could apologize a rough hand grasped his collar. Kid closed his eyes wondering if he was going to get hit in the face. When the blow didn't come he opened them, he saw a man stand before him. He looked much younger than to be called a man but he was certainly older than him. By the uniform he wore he guessed that he was a college student that was a neighbor school to his. Kid looked at the strangers features and he suddenly felt fearful. The stranger let him go more gently this time, "Watch it" he mumbled. His tone was dark and deep but at the same time it was too light for Kid's liking. He watched as the male walked away from him casually, Kid was frozen on the spot not at all remembering another person on the street with him. After a good 20 seconds, he picked up his mobile and continued to walk.

He reached Heather's house in 10 minutes, the door was open as always. Kid knocked then entered the house. He was greeted by the sweet scent of lavender and peppermint and a warm atmosphere. All the tension inside him melted away, he rubbed the back of his head as if loosening himself. He heard the running footsteps down the staircase, he turned around just in time to see Heather hug him.

"Kid!" she beamed as she pulled away, Heather playfully ruffled his hair particularity his odd white strips. Kid smiled grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms down and close to him. They bodies were now touching, Kid placed a tender kiss on his cheek before letting her go. When she backed away Kid took in her features. She was at a equal height as Kid only an inch smaller, she was slender and small her short blond hair and perfect brown eyes..simply beautiful. Another thing that Kid adored was her being the total opposite from him, more of baring her own unique personality.

Heather stopped smiling and her eyes widen, "K-Kid...why do you have blood on your shirt?" she asked "Did something happen?".

Kid looked down at his shirt but saw nothing, Heather pointed out his collar which had two crimson stains. After examining him, she was relieved that it wasn't his blood. Kid couldn't think of any way of blood getting on him but maybe ink. He remembered the older student who ran into him, was it his blood? He felt suddenly disgusted but Heather giggled she began to unbutton his school shirt,

"I'll get you another shirt.." Heather teased she allowed him to do the rest and hurried upstairs. Kid knew that Heather had a older brother, no doubt she would go raid his closet for a shirt.

–

The sun had already died and the moon took its place. Kid had left Heathers house but not without them kissing goodbye. She waved one last time to him before she closed the door, Kid turned towards the street and began walking. He pulled out his mobile and checked the time, it was only 8:34pm the day was still young. He felt relaxed and full of energy, though when he edged closer to his house he knew that his father would be home. Kid didn't mind this in fact he enjoyed his company but they always failed to connect and this is what bothered him. He stopped at the traffic crossing and waited, his hands in his pockets and glared at the shirt that Heather had given him. It was a blue long sleeved shirt and with the words 'Long Shore' on the chest with white colour. She had promised him that she'd wash his shirt and bring it tomorrow so he rest assured.

He reached the quiet neighborhood finally and took his time walking into the alleyway. Kid heard a faint cough and his body seemed alert. It was darker than usually, cold, silent...Kid continued to walk despite the creepy atmosphere. Suddenly a loud crash awaken him, he yelped and moved back only to realize that it was a cat . It had sent a metal trash can lid to the ground, the cat meowed and disappeared into the rubbish. Kid felt his heart beat at his temples, he sighed feeling embarrassed that he gotten so startled.

"Well...I remember you.."

Kid turned around quickly nearly making him dizzy, he looked up to see a the same person that he had bumped into at the school grounds. His clothing was loose so Kid could see every curve of the boy's biceps. No doubt that the male was built but the mere appearance in a dark alley made Kid nervous. However, Kid glared at him his golden eyes trying desperately not to show any sign of fright.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked as if he suddenly owned the dump.

"I happen to live nearby.." Kid retorted but it seemed that he wasn't listening.

"Little kid's shouldn't be out so late..isn't past your bedtime?"

"Who the fuck are you to say...I already have a father" Kid's patience was running thin and his body slowly started to twitch as if he was ready to run. What happened next made him wish he did it sooner. The boy grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him closer, Kid accidentally jerked his arm away but only caused it to dislocate. He gasped, the sudden pain caught him he felt the boy's hand around him still.

"You saved me the trouble, haha..." he pinned Kid against the wall, his forearm now against his chest no longer grasping his arm but his neck instead.

"You can tell Andy to stop sending his idiots over, I'm tired of dealing with 'em" the boy said calmly, Kid felt the pressure tight around his chest he spoke with diffucilty. "I don't know what the fuck your t-talking about" the grip loosen slightly "Listen asshole I don't know who your fuck buddy is-"

The boy let go of him, Kid sighed deeply and leaned against the wall holding his injured shoulder. The boy looked at Kid for a long time before smiling.

"Ohh? Haha, how stupid of me. Your Death the Kid right?" the boy asked, it was now a totally different conversation. Kid felt his thought being picked and his eye twitched angrily. Was this guy serious? He edged closer to him, now having a cold hand against his chest. It trailed down slowly as he spoke "I know your father, he's a real bastard.." his fingers danced around the edge of his pant line. Suddenly his hand went up his shirt, Kid moved back only to hit his head against the wall. He felt the boy's cold hand against his stomach then on to his back. A shiver bolted down his spine, it felt so unearthly.

"You see...I mistook you for a member, you know. Andy's gang is always looking for ways to get on my bad side" the boy's hand traveled up Kid's chest then stopped.

"What the fuck are you playing at..." Kid said, he was surprised to hear his voice shake slightly. He wanted to move away, to run but the boy had him in his range. Kid breathed in, holding it inside him...

Suddenly his back arched, the cold fingers gazed his nipple, he heard the boy laugh. Another hand grasped his waist as if to steady him from falling.

"I could have some fun with you, after all that shit your father did to me..." Kid's voice was only a mere pleasure to him. He wanted to hear the small boy cry out..

He playfully rubbed Kid's chest, occasionally leaving to roam his waist area. Kid felt completely weaken and hopeless to the older male's desire. Though confusion remind inside, wondering why the male knew him and his father. He could no longer think straight, the teasing that the boy done made him uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was pleasure of just torture.

Maybe both.

"So Kid...are you willing to do me a favor?" the boy asked his hand retreated from Kid's form, their was a silence between them. Kid felt his heart in his throat, no doubt from the fear of the unpredictable male. He didn't answer him, of course he was still frozen from the boy's touch. The other noticed this and merely smirked as if delighted but unfinished. To Kid's horror the boy started to pick his fingers at his zipper. His first instinct was panic he knew what the boy was going at and it frighten him. Surprisingly, Kid didn't move as the older boy started to pull down his pants till they were at his knees. His eyes were wide as he merely stared, questioning his actions.

"Haha, it's all too sudden I know-" the boy joked carelessly "You don't even know my name yet...how rude" Kid remained silent still befuddled by the teasing tone of the boy. Before he even realized it, his cold hands now touched his member. He was being rapped and he felt powerless against it. The worse feeling laid in his stomach knowing fully well that he could have avoided it all by counteracting.

"Well Kid, people call me Noah..I'd like you to call me that too" the older boy said once more. His fingers gently rubbing on to Kid's member feeling it harden quickly. This made him eager to carry on but suddenly the boy spoke.

"W-Why ar-" he didn't finish it felt useless to even speak to him now. There was no more words only body language. The older boy that requested to be called Noah, continued his forbidden bodily coaxing. He brought the younger male down to the dirty pavement, his pants still forgotten by his knee's along with his boxers. There was no pleasure, no gentleness, no soft motions. Noah played with him, stroking his member roughly and quick till Kid finally came. He gasped, his back arched once more as he breathed in heavily from the dirty action. It hurt more than anything...He hoped that that only would bring the older boys satisfaction to his humiliation. He heard rustling of the boy's zipper, he knew what was coming next. Kid felt his body come together, he sat up and backed away as fast as he could yet again failing to see the wall behind him. Noah grabbed him again pinning him against the wall, he made him kneel and bend. His body unwillingly obeyed, Noah's hands came to his hips and planted himself above him. Without warning he entered him fully. Kid cried out, his hands clenched into fists on the brick wall. His eyes tightly closed feeling tears of pain slowly form and go down his cheek. The older male did not move but remained inside him. His heart felt like bursting, his lungs dying...every breath he took felt like it was tearing at his throat.

"Calm down..." Noah's voice streamed in his ear with a gentle tone that was far from his actions "I'm not even done yet" as he said he began to move, his hips moved out and in slowly but with a harden motion. There was no preparation, to knowing of how much the pain of last. There was a hint of pleasure but as to quickly faded by the rough nails digging inside his sides. The pace quicken, Noah made no action to stop as Kid tighten around him. He felt it but held in his climax wanting to hear the young boy's agony. Noah went in deeper then before, Kid felt his body against his a sudden warmth between them existed. Kid tired desperately to remove himself from him, but Noah's arm grasped his waist and his other hand started to pump at his member.

Kid couldn't hold in any longer, he let out a shaken moan before he finally came. His body collapsed in its weaken state Noah remained dominate. He focused on his thrusts, he made them quick getting every pleasuring motion he demanded. He finally released inside him, moaning as he relaxed underneath Kid. He felt the warmth inside him making him sick and disgusted. His breathing became laboring, wondering if he was going to have a panic attack right then and now. Suddenly the older boy laughed, he pulled out from him and zipper up. Kid instantly sat up, he pulled up his pants and sat upright in a curled defense. Noah edged to him and smiled, the friendly manner Kid once knew was now a imprint of lies forever scratched into his memory. He didn't want that...

"I want to see you again okay?" Noah asked with a devilish tone. Kid was some how drawn into it, but the thought of coming back frighten him. He wouldn't...but he was fearful of what happened if he didn't.

"I'm glad I didn't have to kill you.." Noah embraced him taking the last bit of sanity that Kid had along with him.

–

"I had such a great time"

Heather danced out of the theater dragging along Kid with her. He smiled, Heather laughed realizing how loud she was being. She went back to Kid's side and took his hand making him follow.

"Heather?"

"Mhmm?"

Kid paused briefly, looking into her brown eyes with deep meaning, "I love you" he uttered. Heather smiled and stopped she turned in front of him and grabbed the two folds of his jacket and pulled him in. She kissed him deeply, she pulled away "I love you too" she replied with meaning.

"I'm glad, please don't forget that-"

"You've been acting so strange...are you sure everything is alright?" Heather asked a hint of worry invaded her tone. Kid shook his head and sighed, "Come on" he said he held out his hand and she took it without hesitant. They began to walk down her block, their conversation turning into how the movie was. Heather expressed her love for the lead actor who was a British American actor, Kid laughed merely listening to her funny annotations. They finally reached her house in a matter of minutes, Heather hugged him tightly, "Don't get caught up, okay?" she pleaded "When your sad that makes me sad" her voice slowly becoming a whisper. Kid hugged in return, "Ok.." he simply replied. He closed his eyes her words attaching to him like glue.

_When your sad...that makes me sad..._

He filled with regret.

–

He walked down to the end of the street and into his familiar neighborhood, his hands were shoved into his pockets. He shivered slightly as the wind slapped across his face. The wind subsided as he entered the taunting alley. It beckoned him closer into its mist, the smell of tobacco and slime greeted him as usual. The shadow, the demand, the ritual...

His mentality was fading away..

But Kid understood more of the older boy now, of how and why Noah could do this. It's cause he could, he explained. As if Kid was mere property and nothing else. Noah believed he owned him, like a purchased item. Kid made no argument. He learned of how Noah became, how his family was stripped from their house and life from his father. Their family dying from their sudden poverty...Kid however didn't feel any remorse, Noah didn't expect any.

–

The bell had rung, students hurried out and crowded the halls. Kid leaned against the wall, his mobile out and was texting to pass the time.

"Hey!"

Heather stood in front of him, Kid put away his mobile and put it in his pocket. Kid kissed her forehead softly but only briefly. Heather titled her head seeing the boy feel so cold and distant.

"Kid?" she asked waiting for a hopeful answer from the male. Kid looked back at her, realizing that their fingers were entwined with another. He smiled his eyes closed as if painfully registering her worry.

"I'm going home early today, my dad needs me home" Kid said, Heather noticed that his voice was on the brick of breaking "I'm sorry I can't-"

"No its fine. Kid is everything okay?" Heather asked her eyes widen with the uncertainty of Kid's emotions. Kid nodded, he stared at her deeply till he leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you"

Heather sighed, allowing his hand to slip from hers. She watched him leave, her stomach turning from the worry. She reluctantly turned the other way, for the first time walking home alone without him.

Kid walked hastily to his house, he nearly broke when he edged towards the alley. He knew that Noah was waiting for him, he couldn't bare to touch him again or he him. Kid breathed in roughly, calming himself as he entered his home. He closed the door behind him, entering his spacious house. His father wasn't home but he knew he would come in a couple of minutes. He left the door open for his arrival wondering if his father would suspect his sudden personality change. Kid tried desperately to regain himself but he remained shaken. He felt ashamed that he couldn't tell Heather of all people what was happening. He walked up the wooden staircase and to his bedroom. He took off his school uniform and put on something fitting, a loose tune came from his pocket. He pulled out his mobile seeing it Heather calling. Kid flipped open his phone, "H-hello?" he answered

"Kid, is everything alright?" Heather asked "I'm going to come over okay?"

"Heather, you can't...please don't" Kid retorted without force.

"If you'd just tell me-"

"I love you Heather, and I'm sorry that I'm being so selfish.."

"W-What are you talking about!"

–

The line was cut.

"Kid? Kid! Hello?!"

Heather broke into a run, she hurried down the block and towards the familiar streets. Her eyes were forming tears already, the wind was heavy around her...dragging her down. She let out a sob of frustration. She needed to know what was happening, Heather loved Kid..she needed to know. She turned the corner and counted down the number of houses till his, she saw his bedroom window from her view. Heather ran up the steps knocking loudly, she twisted the knob seeing it was open already. Heather entered the house, "Kid!" she shouted. His father wasn't home yet which wasn't a surprise, though the absent was frighten.

He was alone...

_No..no he's..._

She already knew, she ran up the steps dropping her schoolbag on the ground. Heather reached the landing, her legs felt heavy as she neared his door. His door was slightly ajar, the sudden shift told her that he knew she was there. _Why did she know? _

"Heather..."

His mutter made Heather's heart stop inside her, her eyes linked to his instantly as she opened the door.

"K-Kid..."

"I won't make you sad anymore, I just want you to be happy"

–

Outside the clouds collided together, the loud escape of thunder roared across the town. The sunlight vanished abruptly with a bang and collapsed underneath the crying sky. The atmosphere tasted like gun powder to the youth. The streets were glossed with black from the droplets covering the once white pavement. The alley remained quiet, Noah..unmoved by the sudden change. He leaned against the wall, a lighted fag between his lips and inhaled deeply. He took it away from his mouth and crushed it on the ground. He crossed his arms looking out to the abandoned neighborhood. A smirk remained on his face, listening to silent fall of rain. The thunder occasionally interrupting the beauty. He exhaled,

"..and the heavens open up..for another fallen angel"

_end_


End file.
